connect_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Koob
fvebeKoob is a let's player and aspiring rapper. He is a memeber of the Connex Initiative and is the younger brother of Chuck Connex. Like most Initiative members, Koob has contributed to Chuck's fictional universe, the Connectiverse, playing an exaggerated version of his YouTube counterpart. After the Akashi murders, Koob sided with Chuck, knowing he wasn't the real killer. Like most of the Iniative members, Koob left and formed his owned group, Trio+One, alongside Amoua, Tosh, and LikeMengo. Character History Origin Koob and his older brother Chuck lived together in a giant home, but needed money to afford the house. The two brothers were then hired by Joshua Dough to form the internet media company, Connect Entertainment. While Chuck was the company's spokesperson, Koob was fine with the decision as long as he was able to afford rent. Koob's contribution to the company was to produce lets play videos of various video games. He would often collaborate with his cousins Amoua, Tosh ,and LikeMengo, who would play video games with him in his videos. After Chuck had created his ficitonal universe, Koob was offered a role in playing a fictional version of himself, where he would defend his home from a dinosaur while befriending a talking beaver named Beevus. Forming Trio+One After Chuck was accused of murdering the Akashi Sisters and eventually found innocent, Koob alongside the other Initiative members disbands from Connect Entertainment. Although he knewhis brother was innocent, they were now in need of a new job. Koob went on his own path and alongside Amoua, Tosh and LikeMengo to form a group called Trio+One. Koob would later aspire to become a rapper. The Evil Spirit On April 19th, 2019, Koob, Amoua, Tosh, and Chuck attended a party. While having the time of their lives, Amoua spotted something crawling from behind the building the party was at. When the group went to investigate, they were confronted by a ghost, which caused them to fled from the scene. The next day, Koob gathered Trio+One to further investigate the scene, skeptical on whether they saw a ghost that night. Koob offered Chuck to come along but he refused, as he was dealing with his vigilante activities, which were unknown to Koob and the rest of Trio+One. Abilities * Gamer: Koob alongside Trio+One are die hard gamers and have proven time and time that they are the best when it comes to competitive gaming which includes FPS and battle royale games. * Rapping: Koob is an aspiring rapper and has created tons of songs with the help of Trio+One. Trivia -Just like his character counterpart, outside of continuity, Koob73 is a rapper going by the name Kvysian. -Koob is one of the few Initiative members who is blood -elated to Chuck, alongside Amoua, Tosh, and LikeMengo. The three are cousins of both Chuck and Koob. -Koob's YouTube channel name is Koob73 -Koob is one of the founding membesr of the Connex Initiative, alongside Chuck, Dave, Krissy, and LikeMengo.Category:Gamer Category:Heroes Category:Canon Category:Connex Initiative Category:Trio+One Category:Characters